The Celebrity Hunger Games
by GlassDragonflyOfDeath
Summary: Its just what it says in the title: twelve celebrities fight to the death to become the victor of the Celebrity Hunger Games...please read it, it isn't that bad...
1. Prologue

Every year, between 9th and 23rd January, twelve celebrities fight to the death, leaving one remaining victor. This event shall be known now and for evermore as,

The Celebrity Hunger Games

Tributes

1. Helen Flanagan

2. Ed Sheeran

3. Taylor Swift

4. Matt Bellamy

5. Kristen Stewart

6. Tom Daley

7. Pixie Lott

8. Olly Murs

9. Kimberly Wyatt

10. Dominic Howard

11. Rita Ora

12. Bruno Mars

And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.


	2. The Final Resting Place

1. Taylor

I had just been dropped in the place where I will die. That's a strange thought, knowing that one of the people standing next to you will be the person who kills you, and that this arena will be the last place I see. We were stood in a semi-circle, each on one of twelve podiums surrounding a pile of boxes and rucksacks, all with either weapons, food or equipment that could save our lives, but at the same time end them.

Whilst it's against the rules to kill anyone in the first two minutes, it was already obvious who were friends and who were enemies. Most people, including me, were on our own-we hadn't spoken to anyone and just tried not to get on anyone's bad side. But there were three groups of tributes who had already made a plan on how they were going to kill off every on of us, and what they would do with their team-mates (because, after all, only one person survives) when everyone else was out of the picture. The first team were the three at the far end of the line-Ed, Olly and Tom. They hadn't left each other's side since the beginning, and I was beginning to worry that they were a very strong team with a good chance of winning. The next team along was Matt, Dom and Helen-the two guys are band mates and, so I've heard, friends since they were about eleven. I don't know how or why Helen is with them, but my best guess is that she's either staying woth them for protection, or flirting with Dom. The second is probably more accurate, slutty cow. The third and final team is the only group of girls-Rita, Kristen and Pixie. They kind of remind me of those three of Mean Girls-the way they look down on everyone else and seem more interested on what they look like on T.V. than actually staying alive.

The starting cannon fired and the before motionless line of tributes swarmed into a frenzy of running and shouting. I tried to blend into the crowd, not attracting attention to myself and just concentrating on grabbing whatever I could, which ended up being a rucksack full of survival equipment-better than nothing. I was the first to escape the crowd and run to the safety of the trees, tripping a few times, but eventually making it up a tree. I don't think I'd ever ran that fast in my life. I took the time to search through the rucksack I'd picked up, and surprisingly it had some pretty good stuff in it. Some rope, a knife, a bottle, matches and binoculars. I held them in my hand for a while, before brining them up to my eyes and focusing on the pile of crates. Something was going on. I could just make out who each individual was, but not too well-Dom had a rucksack that looked different from the others, it was red instead of black, and a lot bigger, too. Then I remembered that there was one rucksack that had double the contents of the others, and also had extras including medicine and food. There were three surrounding him, it was Tom, Ed and Olly, all with weapons at the ready. Dom dropped the rucksack and put his hands up, surrendering to Ed who now had hold of the rucksack. But before they could walk away, someone else came up from behind them, pointing a gun at them and gesturing with it to put the rucksack down. After a while I realised it was Matt. The three obeyed before running away, terrified, and Matt picked up the rucksack and started talking with Dom, before both of them walked away to the other side of the forest from me.

I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew these guys were dangerous.


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

2. Kristen

We'd set up camp near the waterfall on the far side of the forest, it was a quiet place about three miles away from where we started from. Earlier today, Pixie had come running back to camp with only a few seconds to tell us what happened-she was further up the river when Olly's team saw her and started a chase. It was then we heard them approaching and ran, further towards the waterfall, leading them into a trap. It was all planned, you see. Down to the last detail. Pixie would lead them to us, then all three of us would run to the waterfall and jump into the water. But we knew the secret of not being pulled down to our deaths by the deadly water; there was a line of rocks just before the drop and, if you got it right, you could use them as a barrier and a walkway against the currents. As far as we knew, no-one else knew about the rocks, so we could get across, but Tom, Ed and Olly wouldn't. The plan worked, up to a point. We got to the river, and Rita was the first one to jump. She landed on the rocks and slowly, but eventually, made it across to the other side. Me and Pixie jumped at the same time, again, landing on the rocks and clumsily climbing out onto the grass. The three boys hesitated a while, but Tom was the first to take the leap to his death. Ed and Olly shouted after him, but it was too late. The waterfall took another of it's victims, the only trace of Tom was a patch of water stained red in the lake below and the sound of the cannon.

* * *

"I know this might sound weird," Pixie began, "but have either of you seen Helen around?"

I paused, looked at Rita, and then back at Pixie, "what do you want with her?"

Rita backed me up, "yeah, she isn't even with us."

"Are you sure?" Pixie smiled.

"Are you serious?!" I laughed, not sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, "how can you trust her?"

The smile was wiped across Pixie's face as she got serious, "she said she was coming tonight, to tell me...stuff."

"Like what?" This was news to Rita as much as it was to me.

Pixie lifted her head and sighed, "all part of the plan."

I decided to leave it there, I was sure we would find out more when it came around. It was getting dark now, and the only food we'd found so far were two grasshoppers and a handful of blackberries. Personally, I was quite proud of that because I'd never hunted or scavenged before, but in reality, it wasn't nearly enough to keep three people alive. Where I was lying-on a large branch that was low and fairly wide, a bit like a bench growing out of a tree-there was an opening in the trees above me so I could see the stars. I kept forgetting that they weren't real, just like everything else here. Sometimes I would convince myself it was all a dream, and when I was killed, I would wake up.

A rustle broke the silence and turned our heads in that direction. It was distant, but still close enough to be seen.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"It's either a deer," Pixie replied, "or a tribute," she paused, and then stepped into the thick blanket of moss and plants that surrounded our campsite, responding to the sound, "follow me."

We walked into the darkness, following the rustle that seemed to move closer and closer to the river. Pixie was leading, and would stop momentarily to pick the trail of sound up again. As we got closer, I could make out the silhouette of a person, stumbling every other step and hunched over, as if they were injured.

"There's something wrong with them," I said, gesturing to the person, "they'll be an easy target."

"Okay," Pixie said, "here's what we're going to do. It's dark, so that person won't be able to tell the difference between a spear and a branch," she searched the ground for a while, churning up soil and dead leaves before finding two large branches that could've easily been mistaken for weapons in this light, and handed them to us, "you two start running after them, but don't go out into the open, or there's a chance they'll see the branches in the moonlight. Drive them to the waterfall-that's our best weapon-and they'll jump, to their death. If that doesn't work, at least lead them up the river, that'll give me time to go back to camp and get the javelin. Once their in the river, it just takes one good throw to kill."

It couldn't possibly fail.

With a brief nod to show we understood, Rita and I broke into a run and chased after the tribute. They spotted us almost immediately, and started running away. I think we got too enthusiastic though, shouting and holding our 'spears' in the air, I couldn't say I didn't have fun. We dodged trees and ducked low leaves and branches until we reached the river, now we could relax and let the water do the work. We stopped at the edge of the forest, staying in the cover of the darkness, and got to see the tribute under the moonlight. It was Bruno. And he looked terrified. Without thinking, he jumped, and with a gasp, shout and a final scream, he was gone down the waterfall.

The cannon fired.

Mission accomplished.


	4. Betraying Your Heart

Helen

Guilt isn't something you can get rid of, it stays with you forever. You might not notice it, but it will always be at the back of your mind, waiting for you to remember that day you lied or betrayed someone, waiting to creep back up on you when you least expect it.

The deal was: I would work as a double agent for Kristen, Pixie and Rita, telling them everything I heard from my 'team mates'-Matt and Dom. In exchange, they would allow me into their group and protect me from other tributes. Of course, they never told me what they needed the information for, but I don't suppose it would be for planning a surprise party. They wanted those two dead, and I was stuck in the middle of it.

Neither of them were suspicious of me. Fair enough, Matt didn't particularly like me, but at least he trusted me. We'd made a campsite, complete with a fire and dead fallen trees to sit on, in an open part of the forest on the edge of the arena-somewhere where no-one ever came, because it was almost impossible to cross the river. The fire in the centre was small, but big enough to cook on and keep warm. It had taken Dom ages to start it, mainly because his first attempt was ruined when Matt spilt water he'd collected from the river on the pile of wood. I suppose, after three days with them, I'd become quite close to them both, but especially Dom. I saw them as friends, and felt sick when I remembered I was going to help Pixie and the others kill them, but I would relieve myself when I remembered only one could survive, and that wouldn't be me, so the guilt would only last ten days at the most. Right now, Dom had gone elsewhere to find food, and Matt was sitting at the opposite side of the fire, silent. He didn't look upset, just as if he was thinking about something.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked up sharply, as if he'd forgotten I was there, "yeah, I-I'm fine why?"

"You just seem quiet."

"Well if I went around shouting and screaming all the time I would be dead by now." He picked up the knife that was lying next to him and started cutting at the wood of the tree next to him, he cut off the bark until there was a smooth patch of wood, then carved his initials into the trunk.

I needed to go-now. I needed to see Pixie. She said nightfall, and it was getting late. I started to worry about what she would say if I didn't show up. She might just forget it, or maybe she'll find me herself and warn me about what she would do to me, or worse, she'll track us down and kill all three of us. But if I just left without a reason, Matt might get suspicious and follow me or something, and if I get found out, I could be targeted by either one of the teams. I had to make up an excuse, and fast.

"You..." I tried desperately to think of something, "you...haven't seen Dom anywhere...have you?"

Matt turned to me, stopping his carving or whatever he was doing to that tree, "he went hunting I think, if you can call it that," he laughed to himself, as if it was some sort of joke only he understood.

"I'm, gonna go...find him..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's something to do. And anyway, it's getting dark, how do you know he's not been killed?"

Matt didn't say anything.

I took the opportunity while I still had it, and began to walk away from the camp and into the trees. It was dark, but I think you might have got that by now. I didn't exactly know the way to Pixie's camp from here, but from the river, I could just make it. As I waked further, the trees seemed to change-nearer the river they got more spaced out, but there was no river in sight. I turned, walking in every direction, stopping to see if I could hear the sound of moving water, but still, there was no sign of the river. Just as I was about to start walking in any random direction, I heard something behind me. Footsteps. And they were getting closer. I glanced back, no-one. I was probably just my imagination, and I kept walking. But the sounds didn't stop, they kept following me. Someone was there, but it was too dark to see. I started to panic, and ran towards a small opening in the trees. It was distant, but seemed to slope, could it be the river? I didn't watch where I was going, I just ran-ignoring the leaves and twigs that occasionally hit my face. I kept glancing behind me, no-one there, but I was certain I could hear someone. My fear urged me to run faster through the trees, just wanting to get away from whatever was following me. But before long, I hit something and fell straight to the ground. I had to look up to realise that the something was actually a some_one_ and that someone was Dom.

"What's the matter with you?" He held out his hand to help me up.

"Nothing." I brushed the soil and dead leaves off me. I couldn't see what I looked like, but I just hoped I didn't have a leaf in my hair or something stupid like that.

"Why were you running then?" He asked, not looking at me, but up at the tree branches. Before I could answer, he held up the bow in his hand, drew an arrow and fired into the sky, followed my the distant screech of the bird that arrow hit.

"Are you just trying to show off?" I said.

"I'm hunting, believe it or not," he laughed.

Then, at that point, there was that brief, awkward yet quite amazing moment where everything was silent. I caught his eye, he caught mine, and we just stood there, as if trapped in time, as if the universe stopped for a second. He quickly looked away when he realised it, and started walking through the plants in the direction of the bird he hit, before stopping and looking back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

I didn't know now if going behind his back was such a good idea after all. I was drowning in guilt, and it would ruin my life if I knew that I had led him to his death. I was beginning to think twice about this.

Was betraying him really what I wanted to do?


	5. The Death After Tomorrow

Pixie

Helen came that night, with more news on our targets. I'd always wondered if she had actually noticed how uncomfortable she looked around us, it was obvious she hated what she was doing-and I wouldn't blame her, it's not like everyone's happy with helping to kill their friends. She was clever, though, so knew doing this would give her a chance of winning. After all, there's only one survivor.

She sat down awkwardly next to Kristen as I discussed our plan around the fire.

"This," I began, holding a small handgun in the air, "is our only effective weapon."

The others looked shocked, staring wide-eyed at the gun in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Rita.

"That isn't important," I said, trying not to be harsh, but it kind of came out like that, "what is important is this gun only has one bullet in it-only enough for one person."

"So, who are we gonna shoot?" Kristen asked.

I paused in thought, then said, "I don't know, whichever one is an easier target," I turned to Helen, "and this, is where you come in."

Helen tried to look interested, but I could see she really didn't want to do this.

"I want you to lead them to the waterfall. Then we can corner them and attack."

"The only this is," Helen said, "they both have weapons. What if when you shoot one of them the other attacks you?"

I didn't answer her question, but stayed on the subject of weapons, "what weapons do they have?"

"Matt has a knife...although sometimes he uses a gun similar to yours," she gestured to the gun by my side, "and...Dom has a bow and arrows."

I nodded, "okay, well, if we die in the process, we die in the process, but at least they both have less of a chance of winning."

Helen looked puzzled, "why don't you want them to win?"

"Because then she won't," Rita said smugly.

"I know..." Helen replied, "...but she's just said even if she's dead, she doesn't want them to win."

Everyone looked at me, wanting an answer. I sighed. I had to show them. I couldn't believe, even now-four days since it happened, he had done this. I rolled up my sleeve, revealing an old bandage around my lower arm stained dark red with blood.

"Oh my God Pixie! Who did that to you?!" Kristen was astonished, as were the other two.

"Matt shot me. It went straight through my arm and probably broke it, I can't believe I survived," the three winced as I explained my injury.

"Wait..." Rita was looking into the air blankly, as if she had and idea, "I know what to do."

I was intrigued about her plan, "what? What is it?"

"You know how Matt and Dom are, like, really close..." we all nodded, and she continued, "well, why not shoot Dom? Then Matt will suffer more trough the loss of his friend, than he would getting shot, and'll probably end up topping himself of something."

As cruel and complicated as it sounded, Rita's plan was genius, "that's brilliant, Rita!" I smiled, "that's what we're going to do." I saw all the colour drain from Helen's face, she really, _really _didn't like this.

"Okay Helen. Day after Tomorrow, sunset. Lead them both to the waterfall, and play along." I said.

"What if they don't believe me?" She said.

"Make them." I smirked, "seduce him, love him, do anything you need to tonight, because we need him there."

"Anything?"

"Anything," a little part of me hoped she wasn't thinking the same thing as me. But then, if she really does love him like that, all the better.

Because that's just another heart broken, and another life in pieces.


	6. Six Impossible Things

Taylor

I'm going insane.

There are many reasons I think this. Number one, maybe the most obvious, I know I'm going to die. My death is on the horizon. Everyone who's still alive is a lot stronger than me. I know for certain I can't win this. Number two, less obvious this time-I think I might be able to win this. That's where I know I'm not right in the head. I will always remember when I was younger, when I was worried about something, I would think of six impossible things. Those six things were always the same. The first-I would become famous. The second-I would make an album. The third-people would like me. The fourth-I would eat rabbit. Fifth-I would kill someone...and the sixth?

I would win the Hunger Games.

* * *

Well, it's all been kicking off here in the arena. Just this morning, I was chased through the forest by Ed and Olly. I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life, I mean, I reckon I covered a kilometre in five minutes before I made enough space between us to stop and climb desperately up the nearest tree. It only took them a couple of seconds to catch up, and Olly decided he would go up the tree after me. My right hand grabbed the nearest branch above my head, and my left followed. Olly was catching up, and my grip on the branch slipped, as did my nerves. I could feel my body heating up in fear and exhaustion, but I still carried on. He grabbed my ankle and to pull me down, but I shook my leg violently with the little energy I had left, kicking frantically while still trying to keep my balance. It was only when he lost his grip on me did I realise how high up we were. He seemed to fall for ages, his screaming and shouting only silenced when his dead body landed on the ground with a loud thud, lifeless and cold, his neck broken and bleeding. I looked away quickly and tried to concentrate on getting away from Ed. But the fact still swirled around my mind, taunting me endlessly.

I'd just killed someone.

Once I made it up to a large branch further up the tree, I looked down on the ground below. Olly's body was a crumpled heap beside the trunk, and Ed was just standing there-making no effort to come after me. In fact, he did the exact opposite. He took a final glance at his dead friend and ran into the trees as fast as I did when they were chasing me.

I hadn't let it all sink in yet; you've just killed someone Taylor! Okay, maybe not on purpose, but a death is still a death, however it happened. The cannon fired overhead, a distant break in the silence. This was a first, being able to relax without worrying about potentially being murdered by another tribute. It just goes to show how much I took for granted before. In this arena, rest is as much of a gift as food or matches. As I rummaged through my rucksack looking for the piece of rope that I could use to tie myself to the tree (I didn't particularly want to end up like Olly), I heard the cannon fire again. My head immediately turned to the point in the sky where they displayed lost tributes, just out of curiosity. And then, to my horror, I saw the face I'd just seen run away moments before against the evening sky. The name of the tribute was also displayed underneath the picture.

_Ed Sheeran_

That was impossible! I knew for a fact there was no other tribute for miles, I would've seen them by now! Surely he couldn't have...

My thoughts trailed off. I couldn't think about it. Ed never seemed to be a person who would take his own life because of someone else, but it seemed the only possibility. So well done Taylor, that's _two_ people you've killed so far.

My hand rested on the rope I'd been searching for, and I pulled it out of the rucksack and tied it around my waist and under the tree branch-which was harder that it sounds. As night fell, so did my energy. It was the first time I'd been 'safe' in this arena, but still I couldn't get to sleep.

Because that's six impossible things I've just completed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters-I needed to include the other tributes in somewhere, but the next two or three chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**I took the 'six impossible things' from Alice In Wonderland by the way, just in case you thought you'd heard it somewhere.**

**I'll update soon, but in the meantime, have a waffle ,' '-#**


	7. the end

**Sorry I can't carry on with this story, I've been told about not using real people or whatever and this story will get reported and taken off anyway so sorry about that. I might find some other place to carry on with it if anyone's really that into it, and I'll tell you if I do and where it is.**

**By the way I'm not saying anything bad about the people who report and that kind of stuff, they're doing the right thing so I respect you for that...**

**Sorry again about this, I was really enjoying it but, unfortunately, rules are rules.**

**Have a waffle as compensation ,' '-#**

**GlassDragonflyOfDeath xx**

***UPDATE***

**Right, I know I said I would continue this on DeviantArt...well I've decided instead to continue on Wattpad...well, actually, _restart_****on Wattpad. I'll be adding more tributes and hopefully I'll have it up by next week. My username is DeadStarMockingjay, so hope you check it out! Thanks again to everyone who wanted me to carry on with this, it means a lot :)**


End file.
